This invention relates generally to physical therapy and, in particular, to apparatus and methods for qualifying candidates for equine-assisted therapeutic regimes.
Equine activities are now recognized for providing valuable physical and psychological therapeutic benefits. Such activities include hippotherapy (physical therapy on horseback, using the horse as the therapist) and therapeutic riding, which is particularly directed to the disabled and handicapped. Therapeutic riding, also known as equine assisted therapy, equine facilitated therapy, and riding for the disabled, may be used to achieve a variety of therapeutic milestones, including cognitive, physical, emotional, social, educational and behavioral goals. Horseback riding has been found to be particularly beneficial for nonambulatory persons, who have no natural means of locomotion. The action of the horse relaxes and stimulates unused muscles, building muscle tone and improving coordination and balance.
The action of a horse mimics that of human body action, such that when a person rides a horse, they are forced to move their trunk, arms, shoulders, head and the rest of their body to maintain balance. In other words, as the horse moves, the rider""s muscles move in synchronization. To maximize the derived benefits, it is not uncommon for physical and occupational therapists to integrate therapeutic exercise techniques with the movement of the horse to stimulate unused or underused muscles.
There does exist in the prior art at least one horse simulator claimed to be particularly useful and effective with handicapped children. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,444 teaches a device upon which a person can repeatedly practice basic horse riding skills such as mounting and rein handling to stop and turn without the confusion and fatigue of an actual horse. The device is quite complicated, however, including legs, a body, a neck and a head. The horse""s neck is pivotally mounted to its body, the latter including a simulated saddle with stirrups to practice mounting. The horse""s head includes a bit simulator and reins to practice stopping and turning. Indicators inform the person being taught when stops and turns have been properly executed. Pressure-sensitive switches activate indicators to inform the person being taught when pressure is properly applied to the horse""s body, for example when posting.
Although there are less sophisticated horse simulators, including hobbyhorses, and the like, such devices are limited in terms of flexibility. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,625,395; 2,937,691; 2,978,245; 3,298,702; 3,379,438; and 4,575,072; and no doubt elsewhere in the literature. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,072 is specifically directed to a therapeutic riding device for use by a cerebral palsied child to reduce spasticity. The device features a seat, a center hump forwardly of the seat, handle grips and footrests all constructed and positioned in relation to one another to properly position and support a cerebral palsied rider so as to reduce spasticity through a reflex-inhibiting posture, thereby allowing the rider more normal muscle tone in the use and development of his muscles.
However, as such devices are intended primarily for children, they cannot readily accept individuals in excess of 200 pounds, nor can they be adjusted to accommodate trainer-therapists and trainee. Being essentially fixed and lacking in adjustment capability, these prior art xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d units are not generally applicable to physical therapy or therapeutic riding. Existing devices also do not afford complete trainer/therapist control of the motion of the device, nor do they accept a conventional riding saddle. In addition, due to the way in which their framework is constructed, typically using multiple horizontal side members, they do not allow the trainer/therapist to come in close proximity to the trainee.
This invention helps to qualify individuals for equine-assisted physical therapy by providing apparatus, controlled entirely by a trainer or therapist, thereby regimenting the process for consistent and transferable results. Broadly, the apparatus includes rigid frame including a plurality of upright, spaced-apart vertical members, and a rideable body suspended within the frame, preferably through the use of multiple springs. At least one handle, rigidly affixed to the rideable body, enables the trainer or therapist to direct the motion of the body with a rider thereon, to determine how the individual will adapt to riding on a living horse, or train a client with no actual riding experience.
In the preferred embodiment, the rideable body is horseback shaped, enabling a saddle to be received thereon. The outer surface of the rideable body is also substantially smooth, however, enabling the individual to mount the body in bareback-style, if so desire. The apparatus preferably further includes a structure connecting the vertical members relative to their lower ends, such that the spaces between the vertical members remains open to the ground, enabling the trainer/therapist to stand close to or away from the rider without physical impediment.
In the preferred embodiment, four vertical members are used to generally define a rectangular volume, and the elastic members suspending the body with in the volume are springs. Attachment points are preferably provided, enabling a plurality of springs or other elastic members to be attached from each vertical member to the body, thereby facilitating adjustment for different riders of varying weight. A plurality of covers may be protectively draped over the springs or other elastic members, and the lower end of each vertical member may optionally be fitted with a locking caster, enabling the apparatus to be moved from place to place and position-stabilized upon arrival.